Trapped
by MadelineSnape Esq
Summary: Who knew Sandra Pullman had a fear of enclosed spaces? Robert Strickland certainly didn't when he joined her in the lift one morning. After some technical difficulties send Sandra on a claustrophobic roller coaster Strickland is left trying to keep her from giving in to her phobia till someone can get them out. Takes place after season five. Sandra/Strickland.


_Disclaimer- I own nothing I wish I did but I just get to play with the characters._

 **Trapped**

Sandra Pullman entered the building practically on auto pilot, her only thought was the next cup of coffee waiting for her down in the UCOS office. She hit the call button for the lift and to her relief she only had to wait a few short moments for it to appear. Entering she selected the button for the basement and stood there waiting. Just as the doors were closing a hand appeared between the two pieces of metal forcing the doors to reopen. The action startled her and she involuntarily jumped back as Robert Strickland quickly joined her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to push in and scare you, I didn't feel like waiting and it is too early for the stairs." He said with an apologetic smile.

"That's alright I understand. Dare I ask where you are off to sir?" She inquired as the door successfully closed and the lift slowly rumbled to life. She secretly hoped it wasn't down to her team, a visit this early was never a good thing.

"I need to have a talk with two new constables, they violated procedure and spoke to the press. Now my office is getting calls." He told her with a sigh clearly unhappy about the task.

Before Sandra could respond the elevator shook, shuddered and stopped suddenly, they were both knocked into the walls of the lift unprepared for the stop. The lights went out for a moment and then were replaced with the weak emergency lights.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed looking around the tiny room for some explanation to answer her question.

"Power outage maybe?" he guessed.

"You have to be joking" Sandra cried in frustration.

"Let's just give it a minute" he suggested calmly. She couldn't decide if she appreciated him remaining calm or if it annoyed her. Undecided she glared at him, then dropped her handbag on the floor and wrapped her arms around herself trying to block out the situation.

"I think it has been a minute" she replied tersely after she had waited long enough in her mind. He didn't say anything instead he reached over and hit the emergency button causing a siren like sound to ring out.

"That should let someone know we're stuck" he told her still sounding calm, it definitely made her mad. The siren continued to ring for a minute or two before it stopped.

"Is it supposed to do that?" she asked forcing her voice to remain even.

"No idea, let me see if I can make a call" he replied pulling out his phone. She watched eagerly for several minutes while he spoke to several people. When he finally ended the call she looked at him hoping for good news.

"The lift is broke, maintenance is about to inspect it and see what they can do" he informed her.

"That sounds like it is going to take a while" she replied unhappily. She was trying very hard to keep her nerves locked up inside her but she didn't know how long she could control them.

"It could be something simple think positively" he replied and it only frustrated her.

"You be positive I'll be realistic" she growled.

"It's an inconvenience Sandra but not the end of the world" he told her and she just continued to glared at him. She wasn't in the mood for a pep talk, at the moment all she wanted was for the bloody machine to move. Strickland got the hint and didn't respond, instead they stood there in silence for a while.

The lift may have been silent but her brain was far from quiet. It continued to yell at her telling her she was trapped and she tried hard to clamp down on the feelings stirring inside her. She wanted to pace but there wasn't enough room instead she began tapping her foot impatiently. Sandra didn't even notice she had started to do it until she heard the sound of her boot on the floor. She tried to stop but found she couldn't.

"Sandra-" Strickland began but was cut off by the ringing of his mobile.

"Hello…yes…are you sure…can you be quick about it?...yes of course safety is the top concern…I understand…thank you." He hung up and even though his expression was an unhappy one she still looked over at him hopefully. "The lift is broken they need to fix it and it might take a while" he told her much to her dismay.

"What? Are you kidding me? Are they going to try and get us out?" she demanded.

"It is safer to leave us inside at the moment."

"How long are we talking?" she asked nervously.

"A few house" he replied softly.

"A few hours?" she cried out.

"I know it is inconvenient-"

"Inconvenient? It is bloody terrible" she yelled at him.

"It's only a few hours" he repeated but he didn't saying anything else. Clearly his method of dealing with her anger today was to disengage.

The problem was she wasn't angry.

Sandra wrapped her arms around herself once more and unknowingly she began to rock back and forth slightly. She tried to pretend she wasn't trapped in a lift. She envisioned a beach but it didn't work. The voice in her head was screaming too loud and it was saying 'get out' the problem happened to be that it was the one thing she couldn't do. She began to feel very warm and she quickly removed her leather jacket dropping it on the floor next to her handbag. It didn't help and she pushed her long sleeves up past her elbows. Yet she was still hot, her hair felt like a lion's mane stuck to her neck. She felt trapped in a small metal box and then it became hard to breath. Her chest felt tight as if she couldn't get enough air because her lungs didn't want to work anymore.

"Sandra maybe we should sit down? It will likely be a while" he suggested gently.

"I don't want to sit down I want out of here" she yelled sounding a bit hysterical.

"I know but we just have to wait they will get it fixed" he assured her.

"No I need out of here now" she cried gasping for air. She watched as his face changed from one of calmness to one of fear and it only made it harder to breath.

"Sandra are you claustrophobic?" he asked becoming concerned.

"Yes I need out of here" she begged him desperately, no longer trying to hide her feelings.

"I…I can't get you out" he stuttered in response and it caused her chest to tighten even more. He was usually unflappable and if he was now uncertain it made her feel worse.

"Please I need out of here" she half yelled half begged him frantically. She was no longer capable of rational thought the only thing she knew was she needed out of this box or she would die.

"Sandra sit down" it was his turn to beg but she didn't want to sit, sitting was the opposite of getting out.

"No, out I want out" she cried moving to the door ready to pull it open.

"Sandra no you can't open it, you will hurt yourself sit down" he demanded but her brain didn't process his words. She couldn't breathe at all now and she began gasping for air.

"Sit" he ordered forcing her down on the floor. "Breath."

"I can't" she gasped.

"Yes you can" he argued and she just shook her head.

"Sandra you are having a panic attack everything is alright."

"No I need out please" she begged him and she barely noticed as tears appeared in her eyes.

"I can't I'm sorry, I need you to take a deep breath for me." She tried to do as he requested but she couldn't get her lungs to work. She looked frantically around, she was ready to climb the walls.

"Hey look at me" he instructed her gently crouching down in front of her. She turned her eyes to his but she still felt the walls closing in.

"Please I need out" she begged him again fighting harder to breath.

"We can't get out I'm sorry, but everything is going to be okay." He tried to tell her but she didn't believe him. Her brain told her everything would not be alright. But she didn't argue, she struggled to get air in her lungs instead.

"Sandra I need you to breath everything is fine" he repeated.

"No" she sobbed. "Not fine" she gasped out.

"Yes, yes you are" he told her firmly but it didn't work and she began to hyperventilate and she honestly thought she was going to die. She began to feel lightheaded as she started to see stars.

"Sandra no" he ordered taking her face in his hands forcing her to look at him. "Stop fighting it" he ordered her suddenly.

"What?" she gasped in confusion.

"Stop fighting it, the fear the anxiety stop fighting it."

"How?" she asked unsure of what he was suggesting but as she did it got a little easier to breath, she didn't understand.

"Embrace it" he said and she didn't understand anything but it continued to get easier to breath. "What are you afraid of?" he asked.

"Dying in this box" she told him and saying the words helped calm her a little. She didn't understand it, it didn't make sense but admitting her fear made it easier to breathe as if saying the words out loud gave her fear less control over her. It didn't make any sense but she wasn't in a position to question it at the moment.

"What else are you afraid of?" he asked. As he spoke he releasing her face, instead he took her hand gently in his and he sat back on the floor across from her. The small physical contact helped her calm down further.

"I'm afraid I am going to suffocate in here" she replied still feeling overwhelmed. But as she admitted her thoughts her chest no longer felt so tight and she managed to take a full breath of air.

"Better?" he asked her with a comforting smile.

"Yeah a little" she answered managing a weak smile in return.

"Good I'm glad" he said giving her hand a squeeze.

"My chest is still tight" she admitted as another wave of panic washed over her.

"That's okay it's allowed to" he said plainly as if it was the most normal situation.

"Why?" She asked but his statement did make her feel a little better as if giving her body permission to react the way it was.

"This is a very stressful situation" he replied.

"Not for you why?" she didn't understand why he was so calm, why she was the only one about to go out of her mind while her body attacked her.

"Because I'm not claustrophobic" he explained. To her it sounded so rational but her mind still couldn't make sense of it.

"I don't even understand how that is possible. I can't ever imagine what it would feel like not to be afraid of being trapped in here." She admitted and it was absolutely true she couldn't envision being trapped in here and not feel like the walls were closing in on her.

"I know and that's okay it doesn't have to make sense" he told her sweetly and his voice continued to remain completely calm.

This was not the man she was accustom to working with, Robert Strickland could be prickly, no nonsense, by the book and all business, but comforting was not a word she associated with him. She didn't mean the assessment in a bad way it was just a fact. She realized she liked this side of him and she was grateful he was stuck in this tin can with her.

Until that moment she would never have chosen Strickland to be stuck in a lift with. She would have probably pricked Gerry, he understood how debilitating a phobia could be. He would have tried to distract her with jokes or dirty stories that may have made her laugh but probably wouldn't have done much to help her deal with the panic attacks. She was suddenly very glad that Strickland was with her.

"You seem a bit calmer" he observed and she nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it or do you want to talk about something else?" He asked her as if they were sitting at the pub having a pint not stuck in a lift.

"Talk about something else, tell me what the constables did, why are you going to give them a bollocking?" She asked searching quickly for something to talk about and she was genuinely curious.

"They spoke to a reporter and revealed information they shouldn't have" he answered. She watched as he rested his head against the lift wall relaxing a little but he continued to hold her hand. To her surprise she was happy he did, she found comfort in the small physical contact.

"That was stupid why did they do that?" She wished it wasn't so hot in the stupid lift, it wasn't helping her mind or body.

"I actually feel slightly bad for them. They went to one of the pubs nearby when they got off duty. The reporter was at the pub as well and best I can figure she must have recognized them from the crime scene and she began chatting them up. The officers are young and from what I hear she was pretty, they told her things they shouldn't to impress her. I don't think they knew she was a reporter but they should have known better than to share any information with members of the general public." He explained to her and she could just imagine the two young officers trying to get lucky and slipping up.

"Sounds like something Gerry would have done when he first started" she laughed.

"Yes it does" he agreed laughing as well. "They have only been on the job for six months" he added.

"I am sure they will never make that mistake again."

"Yes but I think after this trip in the lift I will let their CO deal with them." He told her with a smile. But she didn't feel like smiling, his comment somehow reminded her mind of their situation. She rested her head back against the wall as she felt her chest tighten once more and tears pricked at her eyes. She didn't want to feel this way again but she was powerless to stop it. She was afraid of another panic attack as much as she was afraid of being trapped in the lift.

"Hey Sandra talk to me tell me what is going on" he urged her gently and she opened her eyes to look directly into his.

"I don't like being in here I am trapped in a box." She moaned trying to prevent the tears from pooling in her eyes.

"And it feels like you are going to be trapped in here forever?" He asked, she was glad he didn't just tell her she was wrong. Instead he seemed to understand what she was thinking.

"I want to leave and I can't" she explained further

"I know you do and it is okay to feel that way. I am going to do everything I can to make sure you will get out of here." He told her firmly and she believed him and it made her feel a little bit better. But it didn't help the heat, she was hot, too hot.

"Why is it so hot in here?" She panted and a tear escaped down her check.

"There isn't a lot of air movement, the air was cut when the power went out." He informed her, unlike his previous explanations this one didn't help her feel better.

"It feels like we are going to run out of air, we're going to suffocate in here." She cried her chest tightened and her voice was on the verged of hysteria once more.

"No we won't there isn't cold air moving through here anymore but there is still air. This lift isn't sealed tight the air is still moving in and out. It might be uncomfortable but it isn't going to kill us. I will not let that happen I will get us out before that happens." He told her, he took his free hand and wiped away her tears and then he brushed off the hair that had become stuck to her face. She looked up meeting his eyes once more.

"Promise?" she asked, her voice sounded small and weak.

"I promise" he smiled, he was doing that a lot today. It was then she noticed he had removed his suit jacket at some point and rolled up his shirt sleeves. She had no memory of him doing this so he must have done it while she was engulfed in her panic attack. His hair was matted to his face with sweat which confirmed what he was saying, he was hot as well.

"We will get through this together" he assured her.

"Thank you" she replied giving him a weak smile, it was all she could muster at the moment but she wanted him to know he was helping her and she appreciated it. She also decided the sweaty man look was good on him.

Over the next few hours Sandra teetered back and forth between panic and calm. She had thought that once she made it through the first panic attack her anxiety would pass and she would be fine going forward. But she had never been more wrong, the first attack was only the beginning. She had three more full blown panic attacks each separated by periods of calmness peppered with anxiety. During the time between attacks she was almost relaxed enjoying Strickland's company and making small jokes with him. Yet inevitably their current situation always came back into the front of her mind. Her chest would tighten and once more it would become harder to breath. She wanted to tear open the door to get out but he would always hold her back, stopping her from injuring herself. Each time she would end up in tears begging him to get her out and he would remain calm. He would force her to talk to him express her fears calming her down during the process.

When the latest wave of anxiety finally passed it left her she felt drained and exhausted. Sandra wasn't sure she could make it through another panic attack, she didn't have the energy. She rested her head against the wall panting, maybe she could close her eyes and fall asleep and not wake up till they were free. Strickland now sat next to her, they had discovered that having open space in front of her helped quell her claustrophobia a little. Through this whole ordeal he continued to hold her hand, talk her down and she was thankful for his continued support.

"How long have we been in here?" she asked breathing heavily from exhaustion. She was now drenched in sweat her shirt struck to her back as her hair stuck to her head and neck. Beads of sweat continued to roll down her face often mixing with her tears.

"Almost three and a half hours" he answered looking at his watch. He was equally covered in sweat and she thought they might need to start removing clothes if they didn't get out soon.

"They said a few hours, that's what you said a few is three." She moaned, she felt her anxiety beginning to grow once more. She feared the time between attacks were going to get shorter instead of longer as it had been.

"That was the estimate maintenance gave me I am sure it won't be too long. Do you want me to call someone and get an update?" He asked her uneasy at the idea. He likely feared the conversation would cause her to lose it again.

"No not yet maybe in a little while. I might close my eyes for a few minutes." She told him trying to use her exhaustion to fight her anxiety. It was working she was too tired to be afraid at the moment.

"That sounds like a good idea" he agreed, he had to be tired as well.

The next moment the lights flickered on and the lift shook to life, hope began to soar through her and her chest relaxed. But as soon as the lights came on they went out again plunging the lift into darkness and then the whole thing began a free fall for a second or two before suddenly jerking to a stopped. Sandra couldn't prevent the scream that escaped as they fell. She squeezed Strickland's hand as hard as she could. He immediately pulled her close to him trying to protect her, he managed to free his hand and he wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry. She was too stressed and exhausted she could no longer control her emotions and the tears began to flow freely. Slowly the emergency lights came back on but she didn't care she continued to cry into his chest.

"It's okay I promise it is" he told her as he kept holding her.

"No it isn't, we are going to die if this things falls." She sobbed becoming hysterical once more.

"No we won't" he assured her. "The lift was only three floors from the bottom when we started and we likely traveled nearly a floor before we stopped the first time. I would guess we just dropped another floor so that only leaves one left, that is not enough to kill us. That isn't enough to hurt us very much especially if we stay on the floor. So you see we are not going to die I promised I won't let that happen and I don't break my word." He informed her firmly.

"How can you be so bloody logical all the time?" She demanded through her tears.

"I have a ten year old son it is the only way I have managed to remain sane these past years." He told her and there was no sign of humor in his voice and she believed him.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take" she sobbed but even as she said it she could feel the adrenaline leaving her body once more.

"I know it can't be much longer, we are almost to the basement as it is. I am giving them a call if we are not out in 15 minutes" he told her and she was hardly about to object. She felt so tired she didn't even notice how warm it was anymore instead she remained in his arms soaking up his strength. At the beginning of the day she would have described their relationship as indifferent friends at best and here she was in his arms clinging to him seeking his comfort and support.

"You're shaking" he told her and he sounded worried.

"I'm sorry" she replied she hadn't even noticed. "I don't think I can stop" she admitted.

"It's okay don't worry about it" he reassured her kindly. She didn't think she needed to respond instead she just rested there in his arms too tired to do anything.

A few minutes later the lift came to life once more and she tensed in his arms, fear not hope flowing through her this time. He pulled her closer, a move that made it clear he was trying to protect her should anything happen. The lift jerked about going down a little and then coming to a sudden stop. This continued until it felt as though the whole thing crash landed on the basement floor and they held each other tightly as it occurred. Once they shuddered to a stop the lift was still, the lights remained on and they watched as the door was forced open from the outside. They both looked out to see several firefighters and maintenance men looking at them and behind them were Gerry, Jack, and Brian.

"We're safe" he whispered to her. "We can get out now" he added shaking her a little.

"Really?" She asked looking up at him even though she could see the door was open she didn't believe what she saw.

"Yes come on do you think you can stand?" He asked her concern filling his voice.

"Yes" she agreed eagerly but the actual action proved to be harder than she expected. He had to help her doing most of the work in order to get her on her feet and once she was up her knees went weak and he had to hold her up. The firemen stepped in at that point and helped them out into the hall. The air felt cool against her hot skin and she took a deep breath, her first in nearly four hours.

"Boy are we glad to see you two" Jack exclaimed as the men moved towards her but she watched his face fall as he took in the sight of them. She could only imagine how bad they looked.

"What the hell did you two get up to in there? Looks like you two had sex" Gerry cried with a twinkle in his eye.

"Shut up Gerry, Brain can you grab our stuff please?" Strickland asked. "We could use a little room and a moment or two to recover" he informed them and she was once more glad he was there because at the moment she couldn't manage to find her voice.

"On it" Brain agreed moving with a nod.

"Are you two alright? Are you hurt" Jack asked immediately concerned. He was looking directly at her waiting for a response but her brain was too cloudy to answer. Instead she rested her head on Strickland's shoulder and allowed him to take control once more.

"I think Sandra might be in shock it would be best if we sit down" he informed them.

"Yes of course in the office" Jack replied as he and Gerry held the double doors to their office open allowing them to walk in. She didn't know what being in shock felt like but she was hardly going to argue with him.

Sandra felt light headed and fuzzy it was hard to think. Strickland walked her over to the small red sofa and carefully helped her sit down. She missed the physical contact immediately but happily he pulled the red chair over so he was across from her taking her hand just like they had been in the lift. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Sandra can you breathe now?" he asked her.

"Yeah this is much better "she replied happily taking several deep breaths.

"I called the paramedics, they are on their way down they came with the firefighters, we were worried you might be hurt from that fall. But there wasn't room for them down here." Jack told him hanging up his desk phone.

"Can we get you anything?" Gerry asked.

"Water please" Strickland told them and the moment he said the word 'water' she realized how thirsty she was.

"Yes water" she agreed eagerly. Gerry dug in their little fridge and pulled out two cold water bottles and handed them over. The bottle felt so nice in her hands and the water felt even better as it slid down her throat.

"I put your stuff on the table" Brain informed them but at the moment she didn't care very much about her handbag. She could tell the three older men wanted to ask them more questions but to her relief they chose to stay quite. Instead of speaking she closed her eyes as she drank her water enjoying the feel of the cold water.

"Excuse me" one of the maintenance men called popping his head through the door. "The lift is going to be out of commission for a while" he warned them.

"That's find I don't think we are ever using that thing again" Strickland replied and she nodded in agreement. The moment the man disappeared he was replaced by two paramedics.

The next hour was spent being check over by the EMTs. They were both deemed to be dehydrated and Sandra was quickly labeled as being severely dehydrated. Apparently panic attacks did a serious number on the human body and she was in no position to argue. They hooked them both up to IV's right there in the UCOS office after she flat out refused to go to the hospital.

Sandra was then forced to explain her claustrophobia to them all with Strickland's help. Luckily the guys didn't even blink and they kept any comments they had to themselves. They actually looked quite worried about her and it was enough to keep them quiet while the paramedics worked.

"You both need to go home and rest for the remainder of the day and tomorrow if possible. Your blood pressure has returned to near normal" he said to Strickland. "But hers is still quite high." The first paramedic said as he removed her IV and she winced as it came out along with some blood that was quickly covered with a bandage.

"Will she be alright?" Strickland asked before the guys could.

"Yes with rest and plenty of liquids. The dizziness and light headedness are a result of dehydration and shock, common in stressful situations like the one you two have been through." The second paramedic assured him.

"Here is a sedative I suggest you take it once you are home and in bed, you are still in shock and it will help you sleep." The first one told Sandra handing over a pill encased in plastic packaging.

"Thank you I will" she agreed. Even she knew she wasn't capable of doing any work in her current condition.

"Good" the man nodded and the two grabbed their bags and left allowing the room to be peaceful and quiet once more.

"Well you heard them time to go home Sandra, I'll drive, you are in no condition" Jack told her firmly grabbing his coat and keys. She knew he was not actually giving her the option he was informing her of what was about to happen. If he expected her to fight and argue he was wrong, even if she wanted to she didn't have any fight left in her. She was happy to go with him but she did need to address one concern before she could leave.

"Thank you Jack" she agreed with a smile before turning back to the man across from her. "You are going home aren't you?" she asked Strickland.

"Yes I can't very well ignore the paramedic's instructions." He assured her with a tired smile.

"Good" she replied returning the smile. She then stood up and the world began to spin a little as her knees went weak. Suddenly strong arms where holding her and the world stopped turning. She was becoming accustomed to those arms and she looked up to see Robert staring down at her.

"Thank you I'm sorry I must have stood up too quickly."

"No reason to apologize, are you okay now?" he asked concerned.

"Yes I am thank you for everything" she replied with a weak smile and he slowly let her go. To her relief she was able to stand on her own without falling over. She looked around to see the three men looking at her panic etched on their faces.

"I suggest we take the stairs very slowly" Jack said putting a guiding hand on her back, she noticed he already had her handbag and coat. She took a deep breath as they headed for the door she was more than ready to go home.

"What about you sir can I offer you a ride?" Gerry asked much to her surprise.

"No I'm okay I assure you I am fine to drive" he replied.

"Okay if you're sure" Gerry argued slightly unconvinced.

"I promise you I am more than alright" Strickland assured him again.

"Fine but I find out you crashed on the way home you will never hear the end of it." Gerry warned him firmly.

Any further conversation occurred out of her ear shot as Jack helped her climb the stairs. She was too exhausted to think of anything except putting one foot in front of the other as she climbed. All she wanted was to fall into her bed and sleep for days.

* * *

Sandra answered her ringing door bell shortly before noon the following day. She opened the door to reveal Robert Strickland, unlike the day before he wasn't dressed in a suit but in jeans and a polo shirt, he looked far more comfortable.

"Hello" she greeted him with a large smile.

"Hi I didn't wake you did I? I wasn't sure how long you would need to sleep after yesterday and the drugs they gave you." He asked, his ramblings gave away his nervousness.

"No please come in" she assured him standing out of the way. "Coffee?" she asked leading him into her kitchen.

"No I'm good thank you" he politely declined. "I didn't interrupt you did I?" he asked and she caught him discreetly looking at her clothes. It was only then she remembered she was dressed in yoga leggings and an over sized t-shirt.

"No just relaxing after yesterday, I wasn't expecting anyone, maybe I should change." She replied suddenly feeling self conscious.

"No please don't, I mean you don't need to you look good" he stuttered and then blushed, his words did little to dispel her self-conscious feelings. "Did you get some sleep?" he asked quickly changing the subject as he leaned against the counter finally looking back up at her.

"Yes I did, Jack put me straight to bed before he left yesterday not that I was about to fight him, I could barely keep my eyes open. And that pill kept me asleep until only a few house ago" she admitted.

"That's good, feeling better?" he asked her hopefully.

"Yes, actually I feel really good, surprising after what we went through yesterday. I would feel slightly embarrassed about it if I could remember all of it, I think the drugs are responsible for that too." She added dropping her eyes to look at her hands.

"No reason to be embarrassed it was a stressful and unique situation." He assured her putting a hand on top of hers.

"Yes I am sure you weren't expecting to get stuck in a lift with a crazy person" she joked only just meeting his eyes.

"You're not crazy, phobias are serious conditions not to be taken lightly" he told her firmly.

"I do remember the blinding fear and the inability to breath. I have to thank you for everything you did."

"It was nothing really" he replied blushing again.

"Yes it was, I was a complete mess and you were amazing, I would have gone mad if it weren't for you." She objected, his actions had made all the difference and she wanted him to know that. She had no idea what she would have done if she had been alone in that lift.

"You're welcome and I would gladly do it again" he replied giving her hand a squeeze.

"Oh I am never getting into a lift again. I never want to feel that way again" she told him leaving not room for discussion.

"I don't blame you, I can't say I'm eager to get in one again myself. I am also glad to find you here and not at the office."

"There is no way I could have gone in today. If those three caught sight of me they would have brought me home immediately. Plus Jack apparently turned my alarm off before he left yesterday" she told him with a laugh.

"That man can be very sneaky."

"You're telling me" she said laughing harder.

"I was wondering if you might want to get some lunch, if you are feeling up for it?" he asked her after a moment of silence.

"I would love to just give me a minute to get changed" she agreed happily.

"I meant it you look good as you are, I think that outfit suits you." He told her with a grin and she was surprised for a moment. He was flirting with her and she didn't mind.

"Yes well you may think that but I believe some members of the public might feel otherwise." She grinned back as him. "I'll only be a minute" she told him quickly heading for the stairs.

She hurriedly changed into a pair of jeans and a form fitting shirt. As she did she couldn't help but remember the day before, his strong arms as he held her tightly to him trying to protect her. He had been so calm and patient with her through every panic attack. Sandra found she was suddenly very fond of the man she had been trapped in the lift with. It was possible that her feelings were a reaction to the stress and trauma she had been though the day before. Yet she also decided there were worse reasons to develop feeling for someone.

"Ready" she called as she descended the stairs. "And I am starving" she added arriving at the bottom just as he joined her.

"Good I'm glad" he began to walk towards the door but on impulse she grabbed his hand stopping him. He looked back at her in confusion.

"Robert about yesterday, I really do appreciate everything you did for me." She told him her voice took on serious tone.

"I told you I was glad to help" he replied coming to stand close to her still holding her hand.

"I have never been more terrified" she whispered.

"I know and that's okay, we all have our phobias."

"Honestly I don't know how you managed to calm me down but I am really glad you did."

"I would happily do just about anything for you" he admitted brushing a few stray hairs off her face and caressing her cheek.

"Really?" she asked moving even closer to him.

"Yes of course" he replied and by this point his face was only inches away. She stood there looking into his eyes, they were eyes she could get use to looking at. Then she realized he hadn't kissed her and she closed the short space between them and pressed her lips to his. To her immediate delight he reciprocated and deepened their kiss.

"I was going to kiss you" he said one they pulled apart.

"I know but I got tired of waiting."

"Are you always this impatient?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes and I'm hungry" she replied pulling him towards the door.

"I really did like you in those yoga leggings."

"I'm sure you did. Maybe if you're lucky I'll put them back on after lunch." She teased him with a grin as they left the house.

Two Years Later

"Are they in bed?" Sandra asked as Robert walked back into their hotel bedroom.

"Yes finally, Rufus asked me why he never gets to stay on the top floors since they have a better view of the beach." He informed her lying down on the bed next to her.

"Did you tell him if we did he would have to climb all those stairs?" she asked putting her book down.

"Yes I did and then he asked why we couldn't use the lift" he told her with a sigh.

"Did you tell him why?"

"Yes I told him once again and he informed me that it had been two years and we should get over it." He told her with a laugh.

"Easy for him to day. I will never get over what happened that day" she reminded him firmly.

"I know and I never want you to ever go through that again" he replied pulling her close.

"That was one of the worst days of my life" she moaned curling up into him.

"You still have nightmares about it. Though without that day we might never had ended up together" he wisely pointed out.

"It is the only thing that makes the memories and the nightmares bearable that and you being there when I wake up." She informed him sweetly.

"I am always happy to wake up next to you" he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Me too" she agreed closing her eyes and listening to the waves crash outside their window. "Tell Rufus that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep to the waves if we were on the top floor.

"Good point" he agreed with a yawn.

"I will never forget that day" she whispered in to his chest as she fell asleep in his strong arms that had helped protect her that day and everyday thereafter.

the end

A/N I confess I have claustrophobia which is were the idea came from. It got a bit fluffy at the end I know but I am not about to apologize for that :-) Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!


End file.
